herofandomcom-20200223-history
Luca (Angry Birds)
Luca is one of the supporting characters from Angry Birds franchise. He is one of Stella's best friends of "Angry Birds Stella". Appearance He has two spiked strands of his crest feathers upwards. He seems to be a bit of a daredevil, as Willow watches, stunned as Luca steps over to the edge of the branch they are sitting on. He loves fun, being adventurous, and being creative, just as the rest of his friends. Character Personal Data: *'Name: '''Luca *'Known Aliases: Baby (When being teased) *'Group Affliation: '''Stella Flock *'Best Friends: 'Stella, Poppy, Willow, Dahlia, Gale *'Voiced by: Saara Lehtonen Ability Luca's primary skill is firing a Sonic Boom towards the tapped area on-screen, which will shatter Glass instantly, pass through Wood doing minimal damage, and be stopped in its tracks by Stone. Although the Sonic Boom won't damage pigs, if used correctly it can be able to make a lot of destruction in a large portion of the pig's structure. This is known as Shockwave Shock. Personality Luca is the youngest and the only male of the Stella Flock and may possibly be the youngest of all of the currently playable main-series birds, making him even younger than Bubbles. He is playful and inquisitive as most children are and loves exploring. However, this causes problems when he wanders off without telling anyone. He think's he's bigger and stronger than he is. He can also imitate the noise of another bird, pig, or other creature. He hates being talked down by others or called a baby. Luca's description from the Angry Birds Website : "Luca is the youngest of the flock, and also the only boy - just don't call him a baby! He's as playful and inquisitive as you'd expect a young bird to be, and loves exploring. However, this does cause problems when he wanders off and doesn't tell anyone. Luca thinks he's bigger than he really is - a fact that has got him into trouble a few times already! While he doesn't talk much, he certainly does like imitating everyone (and everything!) around him. He can sound like any of birds, pigs, or even any of the island's critters - and he really enjoys doing it!" Stella Interactive Annual Book Description "WANNA PLAY?" This baby bird is the hatchling of the flock, and also the only boy! Luca is just as playful and cheerful as you'd expect a young bird to be, and he also loves wandering off when no one's looking! Luca's best trick is his ability to imitate the noises he hears around him. So, although he doesn't speak much himself, he does do great impressions of the rest of the flock. LOVES: Attention, Games. FAVOURITE MODES OF TRANSPORT: Riding piggyback on one of the flock! FAB FACT: ALTHOUGH HE LOVES BEING FUSSED OVER, LUCA GETS PRETTY MAD WHEN PEOPLE TREAT HIM LIKE A BABY. History Luca first appeared in the New Tricks video in a short-lasting image of a view of the volcano of Golden Island, with Stella and her friends staring into the distance. He was the most notable out of the five birds (excluding Stella) and was a much larger bird, having only a slightly smaller size than Stella. Main Article: Angry Birds Stella Luca made his first official debut in Angry Birds Stella. He was the smallest and the weakest bird in the flock, and appeared after Poppy making him the third bird introduced. Main Article: Angry Birds POP! Luca appeared for a limited amount of time much later in the game. Relationships Stella Stella appears to be a mother figure to Luca. She forces him to take baths and keeps him away from Gale, as Stella thinks she is dangerous. Luca also cares about Stella, as when she gains a phobia of flying, Luca tricks her into using her hang glider to save him. Stella forgets her phobia and jumps off the tree with her hang glider to save Luca, showing that she would do anything for his safety. Poppy Luca is a younger-brother figure to Poppy. Luca helps Poppy put back the wrecked instruments after getting carried away, showing that he looks out for her. Poppy cares for Luca and is seen, along with the other members of the flock, looking for him after realizing that he is missing. Willow Luca is seen to Willow as a younger brother, and she adores him. When they think that he is sleeping in The Runaway, Willow can't help but utter. When they find out that he is missing, Willow partakes in the search for him and is as worried as the rest of the flock. In the first episode of the series, Willow is also seen showing Luca her painting. Dahlia Dahlia sees Luca as a son/younger brother, as she is part of the attempt to give him a bath and attempts to get him to sleep. She, along with her friends, instantly freak when they realize Luca is not in his room and search all around for him. Gale Gale treats Luca in a friendly manner, as seen in The Runaway, hugging him when he followed a bunch of minion pigs into her castle. She cares for him, when he was hungry, she ordered Handsome Pig to give Luca food. Trivia *Luca is the youngest of his flock, much as Bubbles is to his. *In some ways, Luca appears to be the polar opposite of Matilda, the only female member of Red's flock, which originally composed of five birds, who acts like a mother to the flock, while Luca acts like the baby to Stella's flock. External Links *Angry Birds Wiki: Luca Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mute Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Elementals Category:Famous Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Genius Category:Doctors and Scientists